Siempre juntos
by Minako Shimaguni
Summary: Ib sin saber lo que siente por Garry y al notar que este muere tras tener que intercambiar su rosa por la de la chica, Ib toma la decision de quedarse con el para siempre.


Las cosas no se habían podido poner peor, si es que Ib, no se hubiese opuesto Mary en relación a sus muñecos conejo o decirle la verdad en el tema de con quien quería regresar a casa. Ahora se lo lamentaba, la chica tenia su rosa, y no tenia las intenciones de devolvérsela. Garry en un acto de desesperación cambio la suya por la de la chica –Vamos, no te preocupes- le dijo tratando de calmarla –La recuperaremos- dijo y luego tomo a la castaña para correr, por que los amiguitos de Mary volvían al ataque.

Al terminar de subir los escalones, Garry dejo ir un suspiro, ocultando un poco el dolor que lo agobiaba -¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto la chica mirándolo preocupada, el peli morado se había apoyado en la pared, con la respiración entre-cortada –No me sucede nada, solo estoy un poquito cansado- y tras decirlo se sentó apoyándose en la pared – si quieres espero a que te recuperes- le comento la oji esmeralda  
-No, no te preocupes…¿Ib?-  
-Si?- la chica curiosamente se agacho a la altura de el, pero lo que sucedió no lo veía venir, Garry planto un suave beso en los labios de la muchacha  
-Q-Que es eso-  
-Es una muestra de mi cariño. No te preocupes por mí, sigue y yo después te sigo el paso-  
-Claro- y la chica se levanto sonrojada, sabia que los besos en la boca no eran muestra de cariño entre amigos, pero trato de ignorar un poco el tema. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, subió lo que quedaba de escalones, sin entender lo que era que sentía por el más alto. Fue arrebatada de sus pensamientos, cuando escucho un "me quiere no me quiere" subió mas rápido cuando vio a Mary gritando -¡Me quiere!- y después como corría a la salida.

En el lugar habían dos puertas, una con enredaderas y otra, donde salio la rubia. Encontró varios pétalos de rosa y el tallo de la flor azulada que era la vida misma del muchacho –Garry- susurro con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, a pesar de su corta edad, ella ya sabia que era la muerte y al ver a Garry "durmiendo" se sentó al lado de este y verifico la respiración del chico. Nada…ya no respiraba…

Con un poco de tristeza tomo el caramelo de limón que le había regalado y se lo comió, saboreo hasta el ultimo trocito de la golosina y del bolsillo de la chaqueta del chico, saco el mechero con el cual habían tratado de ver en la habitación anterior de donde encontraron a la oji azul. Y decidida por encontrar una salida, quemo las enredaderas que obstruían la puerta del lado izquierdo, camino con sigilo y un ruido la alarmo -¡!Ib¡! ¡¿Qué estas asiendo?! ¿Cómo… y por que has entrado a esta habitación? ¡No puedes... estar aquí…! ¡Por favor, márchate ahora! ¡AHORA!- grito encolerizada e Ib sintió miedo…y mucho -¡Ahora! ¡AHORA! ¡AOORAAA!- y saco el cuchillo de paleta que tenia entre sus pertenencia –¡Máaaarchaaaateeee!- y corrió tras la chica quien en reflejo corrió tomando el mechero y quema el cuadro de la chica –¡No! ¡Por favor!- Mary había recuperado la conciencia, en momentos antes había estado en sus momentos de enfado, pero ahora viendo como la chica iba a quemar los únicos restringíos de su vida. Noto lo tonta que fue…

El cuadro fue carbonizado y una simple paleta de cuchillo reboto en el piso entre las cenizas. Ib tristemente bajo hacia Garry -Vamos…me dijiste que volverías conmigo a casa…- y se sentó al lado del chico, tomo la rosa y le saco los pétalos uno en uno, cuando iba a sacar la ultima, un hilillo de sangre apareció en su boca, se levanto, se sentó en el regazo del chico y cerrando los ojos saco el ultimo pétalo…

Al otro lado de la galería una pareja disfrutaba de la galería de arte, como solían hacerlo cuando eran más jóvenes. Un cuadro llamo la atención de la mujer. Ambos se acercaron y esta llevo su mano a la boca evitando dejar algún aliento de sorpresa, en el cuadro están pintados dos personas, un chico de cabellos morados abrazando a una niña pequeña por la espalda con los ojos cerrados y sosteniendo una roza roja. Y una chica, también con los ojos cerrados, cabellos castaños. Sosteniendo una rosa roja, con una expresión en el rostro serena, como si durmiese. Desde ese día nadie supo más de Ib…

* * *

Buenos días, buenas tardes buenas noches. Y aquí otra vez yo ouo Garry parece pedobear en esta clases de fic XD ¿comentarios? Gracias por leer


End file.
